Una historia de navidad
by MLizzy04
Summary: Tal vez Stanley Marsh el espíritu de la navidad algún día llegue recuperar. STYLE y otras parejas.


_NUEVO FIC ASDF SÉ QUE ME FALTA TERMINAR EL OTRO PERO YA VA A SER NAVIDAD xD  
>Espero que les guste y les prometo pronto la otra parte de mi otro fic y de este... Haha les recomiendo leerlo en voz alta (?). <em>

_**Quisiera que South Park me perteneciera pero desgraciadamente no es así. **_

_Espero que les guste! :D_

* * *

><p>Navidad, la época del año más linda y hermosa donde todos las personas conviven de manera harmoniosa. Las casas presumían sus relucientes adornos que portaban luces de todos colores en sus contornos. En los centros comerciales se pueden ver a las personas caminar, buscando qué cosas comprar; juguetes como figuras de acción hasta muñecas que recitaban alguna canción. Para todos era el tiempo de compartir y reir junto a la familia, haciendo que hasta las personas mas ricas dejaran por atrás la avaricia. Era el único tiempo en el que se podía sentir extrema calidez.<p>

"¡Qué estrés!" Gritó alguien con pesadez. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué traía ese humor consigo?

"¿De dónde viene esa voz?..." Preguntó al cielo con horror.

"Al parecer me estoy volviendo loco..." No todas las personas disfrutaban de el calor que la navidad les daba, un jóven inmaduro llamado Stanley Marsh claramente se quejaba.

"¡Quien quiera que seas, alejate de aquí!"

Stanley mejor conocido como Stan, partió a su trabajo donde casi todos los jóvenes van. La mejor manera para conseguir dinero era trabajar antes de año nuevo. Una vez que obtenías los fondos necesarios seguía el administrar tu dinero como todo un empresario y estudiar muy bien las ofertas para aprovechar cualquier tipo de ventas. Sobre todas las cosas, comprarle un regalo a tu pareja ya que no puedes pasar de largo a tu alma gemela.

"¡Carajo! ¡Se me hace tarde!"

La razón por la que Stan trabajaba, era por su judío quien a pesar de que la navidad no celebraba, disfrutaba de hasta el mismo frío. Su nombre es Kyle Broflovski quien este año quiere experimentar lo que nunca ha podido festejar.

"¡No te metas con Kyle!" Ordenó mientras terminó el camino que había recorrido para llegar a su destino. "¡Estúpida navidad, no la soporto más!" Dijo con desprecio "No puede ser que Kyle sea tan necio... ¡Agh, no quiero rimar!" Tuvo la necesidad de afirmar.

"S-Señor Stan ¿q-qué hará esta navidad?" Preguntó amable Butters, un chico rubio confiable.

"¿Por qué me llamas señor, Butters...?"

"Y-Yo pasaré el rato con mis p-padres, harán una muy deliciosa c-cena. ¿N-No quiere venir, t-también puede invitar al s-señor Kyle...?"

Stan se sorpendió por aquel nombre que escuchó "No tengo intenciones de celebrar navidad este año, sólo le compraré un regalo a Kyle y eso será todo" Dijo con firmeza y con un dejo de tristeza "No quiero forzar a Kyle"

"O-Oh y-ya veo..." Dijo el chico deprimido "Tal v-vez a la próxima"

Pero el pelinegro ya no lo estaba escuchando, en cambio, lo habia ignorando para empezar con su trabajo.

"Esto es tan cansado, ¿por qué debo perder mi tiempo en vano?" Dijo con desesperación pero rápidamente se tranquilizó "Al menos vendiendo estos boletos gano dinero" En ese lugar, se pueden ver los estrenos en una pantalla gigante y disfrutar de una buena película bastante. "Ahora sé que cuando crezca no quiero trabajar en un cine" Tal vez puede que después cocine.

"No voy a cocinar..." Empezó a dudar "¡Que no voy a cocinar!" Levantó la voz sin gritar "¡Agh!"

"S-Señor Stan C-Con quién habla?"

"Eso quisiera saber, Butters..."

"Le q-quería pedir un gran favor" Butters se encontraba algo temeroso por la respuesta pero sabía que no era imposible su propuesta. Tal vez tendría oportunidad de el corazón de Stan ablandar. De antemano tomaba en cuenta que el único que Stan escuchaba era al judío que tanto amaba.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó sin educación. Butters tragó saliva, la duda lo carcomía.

"S-Sé que hoy es su último día de trabajo p-pero mañana tengo que recoger unas cosas o si no, m-mis padres me castigarán en navidad... ¿N-No puede venir a dejar unos papeles por mí?"

"No Butters, no tengo tiempo para tus cosas" Respondió bastante violento, creando un gran descontento en el rostro del más pequeño "E-Está bien..." Se fue decepcionado, a su puesto que estaba justo al lado. Su problema ya no tenia solución, debía recibir el castigo pues no tenía otra opción.

El día de trabajo había terminado, cansancio se veía por todos lados. Tanto las personas que compraban como las personas que trabajaban. Pero sus sonrisas aún permanecían pues parecía que nunca se irían.

"F-Feliz navidad S-Señor Stan" Le deseó el rubio sin rencor y con orgullo. A pesar de que Stan había sido muy malo no significaba que Butters fuera del mismo lado. Al menos alguien era generoso, un aspecto que es muy valioso.

"Si claro" Contestó malhumorado. Tal vez puedas creer que al día siguiente la navidad se haría presente, pero aún faltaba algunos días, sólo que el trabajo de Stan al salir del lugar terminaría y ya no tendría tiempo de ver a su compañero.

Stan salió apurado casi parecido a un tornado. Se dirigio al hospital tropezando en el camino con un gran costal.

"M-Mierda..." Dijo mientras yacía inerte sobre la blanquecina nieve. Pudo ver que el costal tenía cierto tipo de cajas con envolturas de navidad, era de el Santa Claus que pertenecía a cada ciudad. Los habitantes de South Park no se salvababan de los hombres que sus disfraces siempre portaban.

"¡Hohoho! Miren que tenemos aquí" Dijo el Santa Claus, exclamando con emoción.

"S-Señor... Ya estoy algo grande para estas cosas..." Stan dio un suspiro para después seguir con su camino.

"¿Quieres un regalo gratis?" El joven regresó pues algo interesante escuchó.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Santa Claus tomó el gran costal, cuidadoso porque cargaba algunas cosas de cristal. De aquel compartimiento sacó sin arrepentimiento una solo calcetín decorado con un corazón de San Valentín.

"Tienes que estar bromeando... ¿¡Para qué quiero un tonto calcetín!" Levantó la voz con una gran confusión "¡Hohoho!" Rió el Santa Claus.

"Mierda, me voy de aquí"

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Al no tener lo esperado, continuó caminando pasando al Santa Claus de lado. Una vez llegado al hospital, empezó a subir escaleras encontrando en el camino algunos adornos de cera. Después de todo era navidad, una de las mejores épocas para decorar. Cuando llegó a la habitación que esperaba, del cuarto una canción sonaba. Era una de esas canciones navideñas que de diciembre eran dueñas. Stan no dijo nada pues su rostro una sonrisa mostraba. Tocó un par de veces para ser educado, después de todo no quería a un judío asustado. Al entrar lo único que pudo encontrar fue a su novio, acostado con agobio. Nadie disfrutaba estar encerrado menos en este festejo del año.

"Hola lindo"

"¡Hola Stan! ¿Qué hacías?" Preguntó Kyle con curiosidad. Él no sabía cual era el plan que su pareja tenía.

"Nada interesante... ¿Y esas canciones?" Stan hizo una pregunta, aunque no tenía duda alguna. Sabía perfectamente la razón que...

"¡Ya callate, por dios!"

"¿Stan?"

"L-Lo siento Kyle n-no te decía a tí, es una voz que no se aleja de mí... ¡AGH! Solo prosigue..."

"Deberias descansar" Kyle se sentó sobre la cama pero Stan fue hacia él para acostarlo nuevamente con calma "No te preocupes" Le da un beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño y estima "Dime ¿qué anda un judío celebrando algo prohibido?"

"¡Quiero saber cómo es celebrar navidad, Stan!" Kyle exclamó y Stan suspiró.

"Tú debes descansar ¿has hecho todo lo que el doctor te ha dicho?"

"Sí Stan, todo... Hasta tengo instrucciones para ver la televisión ¿puedes creerlo? Ni que me quedara ciego"

Stan dio un par de carcajadas y recordó el calcetín que cargaba.

"Al menos no te encontraste con un loco Santa Claus"

"¿Loco Santa Claus?"

"Sí y lo peor fue lo que me dio"

El ojos azules le mostró la calceta aunque sin su par estaba incompleta. Kyle empezó a reir demasiado por el regalo que a su pareja le habían dado. En cambio, la risa del judío era música para sus oídos.

"No fue tan mal regalo después de todo"

"Oh, claro que si lo fue... Es un jodido calcetín, Stan" Dijo en tono de burla.

"Pero escucharte reir es mejor que cualquier regalo, encontrarme con ese tipo no fue en vano" Stan le dio un beso el cual Kyle correspondió sin desprecio.

Kyle se sorprendió porque Stan una rima formó. "Tal vez es una tradición" el pelirrojo pensó.

"¿Estás listo para navidad, Stan?"

"No la celebraré"

"¿¡Q-QUÉ! ¡P-Pero...!" Kyle no lo podía asimilar, ¿era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?

"Nada de peros, Kyle. No celebraré navidad"

"Pues si no celebras navidad, ningún beso mío tendrás"

"No me hagas tener que obligarte"

El judío tapó su rostro con la almohada, de sus labios el otro no obtendría nada. Pero Stan sabía que de esta su novio no se salvaría. Le quitó la almohada con facilidad, tomando después su rostro con agilidad. Pero no tocó sus labios, sin embargo, bajó las manos para rodear su cintura por ambos lados. Stan comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras Kyle reía y sonreía dando algunas patadas para ver si así paraba.

"¡Y-Ya basta Stan!" Stan dejó de atacarlo para darle un fuerte abrazo cuidando de no lastimarlo.

"Te amo, Kyle... Hay mejores cosas que hacer en ese día, cosas más útiles"

Kyle dio un suspiro con tristeza pero correspondió al abrazo con firmeza.

"Yo también te amo, Stan"

Ese año Kyle se había enfermado. Stan dejó de creer, en cuentos navideños que cuando niño le obligaban leer. De milagros y felicidad, cosa que realmente no pasaba en navidad. Kyle quería celebrarlo pero para qué perder el tiempo festejando si podrían usarlo en algo mejor como su medicación.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews reviews reviews :D sweiver (?)<em>_  
><em>


End file.
